The unwinding of DNA by helicases is a fundamental process in transcription and replication. Time-resolved x-ray footprinting can be used to monitor the structural changes in the DNA as helicases bind and unwind the DNA. Beamline X9A is being used to conduct footprinting to better understand these functions.